


Cuddling With Charlotte Flair

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [65]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You, charlotte flair/reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	Cuddling With Charlotte Flair

  * Charlotte likes to be the big spoon when you’s two are cuddling in bed, or on the couch.
  * Whispering sweet nothings into your ear.
  * Telling you how much she loves you.
  * Leaving light kisses on your neck and cheeks.
  * Nuzzling her face into your neck.
  * When you are snuggling into her side she will leave soft kisses on your forehead, and the top of your head as well as your cheeks.
  * Twirling your hair/Playing with your hair.
  * Rubbing soothing circles up and down your arm.
  * You surprise her by being the big spoon/ letting her snuggle against your side, which she loves.
  * She loves it when you cuddle her as she snuggles into your side.
  * You’d play with her hair.
  * Pressing kisses against the top of her head and her forehead.
  * Whispering how much she means to you, how much you love her.
  * If you’s two are cuddling on the bed she can’t help falling asleep quickly, the sound of your soft breathing comforts her, luring her to sleep.
  * Charlotte truly adores cuddling you.
  * You’s two normally talk about deep stuff while you’s are cuddling.
  * Charlotte likes cuddling with you on a rooftop, both of you’s cuddling each other as you’s star gaze.




End file.
